1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating an alarm, and more particularly, to generating an alarm, which may indicate a type of an object (such as a person, an animal, an insect, a bird, or the like) appearing in a captured image and induce an action of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closed circuit television (CCTV), which is a type of TV which transmits images to a designated recipient, and is called “closed circuit” because the transmission of the images transmitted in a either wired or wireless manner cannot be accessed by people other than designated recipients.
The CCTV often called industrial TV (ITV) has been widely used not only for TV broadcasting but also for various other purposes, such as industrial, educational, medical, and preventive purposes. The transmission of image data via CCTV involves a much larger amount of processing than the transmission of other types of data such as sound data and is advantageous in that even the mood and emotions of people on the spot where CCTV is installed can be sent.
A camera used in a CCTV system is generally called a CCTV camera. The CCTV camera converts an image input to the lens thereof into an electric signal using an image pickup device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) and transmits the electric signal to a display device such as a monitor in a wired or wireless manner.
A CCTV camera is generally installed at a fixed indoor or outdoor location and may be interfered with a human or animal or any other object or phenomenon. For example, the field of view of the CCTV camera may not be able to be sufficiently secured due to the presence of a human or animal such as bird or an insect in front of the lens of the CCTV camera, or there is also a risk that the angle of the CCTV camera may be physically changed, or the CCTV camera may even be damaged by a human or animal.
Therefore, an apparatus and a method are needed to secure a stable operation of a camera against such interference.